


First Everything

by dablix (baby_bin)



Series: Stray Kids [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan and Felix are Aussie Bros, Felix has a big gay Aussie crush on Changbin, Felix is soft for Jisung, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jisung is Felix’s best friend, Jisung’s soft for Felix, M/M, Pining, Wholesome Friendship, and ready to throw down for his Aussie boi, and trying to stop him from throwing hands, brussies, my first SK fic yeet, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bin/pseuds/dablix
Summary: Changbin was a lot of Felix’s firsts. First crush, first heartbreak, first kiss, first everything. And not all in that order.





	1. First Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is my trash self contributing my trash to Stray Kids. I love Felix, my sunshine boy who deserves all the love. uwu

It was a gradual thing, this… _crush_ Felix had on Changbin. After Chan (another Aussie!), Changbin had been the one to help Felix out the most, always willing to correct his Korean and write raps.

He was so patient and nice, completely unlike his strong image and ‘I love dark’ persona. Just a fluffy, cute guy, really!

The first time Felix felt his heart flutter had been a horribly alarming time resulting in him blissfully denying his feelings in panic.

Working on two hours of sleep and obsessively going over his rap again and again until his throat was dry and parched made for a very tired and wonky Felix.

He jumped after a cool water bottle pressed against his cheek, eyes shooting open and yelping in shock. “Who’s there?!” He slurred out loudly in English before hearing a familiarly low laugh.

“Oh,” Felix had said, looking up at Changbin with wide eyes, “Changbin-hyung?”

The older smiled at him, holding the water to him again and waiting until he took it to crouch down, reaching over to pick up Felix’s notebook.

“Wait, hyung!” Felix tried to stop him from reading it, but Changbin slapped his hand away softly, humming as he looked through the messily written Korean carefully.

Felix watched him in nervous silence, taking deep gulps of the refreshing water until Changbin nodded, looking up at the younger with an approving glint in his eyes.

“This is good, kid,” Changbin said and Felix flushed in pleasure at the praise. Changbin was rare to give it out and Felix always appreciated it.

“Thanks! I got Chan-hyung to read through some of it and help me, so it was mostly him,” Felix confessed sheepishly, wiping his sweat away.

“Don’t put yourself down so much,” Changbin scolded, “this was you, too.” He ruffled Felix’s hair and brushed it out of his face.

The Aussie felt his heart race, a flush spreading across his cheeks that wasn’t because of him working. _What the fuck_ , he whispered in his mind.

Changbin watched Felix’s expression turn from a smile to slight panic and frowned in concern.

“Felix?” He asked and the boy flinched, looking at him with wild eyes.

“Um, anyways,” he stuttered out, grabbing the notebook and scrambling to his feet, “thankyouforhelpingI’mjustgonnagonowbye!” He ran out of the practice room and slammed the door shut, leaving Changbin to stare at the door, completely bewildered.

“O..kay?” He said to an empty room.

On the other hand, Felix was in a bathroom stall, flipping out. “No way,” he whispered to himself in English, “nope. This is not happening, never, what my heart did was just a fluke. I don’t have a crush on Changbin-hyung. Nope.”

Yet, no matter how many times he whispered the denial to himself, there was no wiping away the truth. He had a huge, gay, Aussie crush on his teammate.

His Korean _guy_ teammate. In conservative Korea.

He groaned and smacked himself on the forehead. “You’ve really outdone yourself now, Lix,” he muttered to himself.

What was he going to do? He had never had a crush before! He was too young to deal with these emotions, damn it!

A proverbial lightbulb lit over his head and he grinned. Chan! Chris! His fellow Aussie and all-knowing leader! He could help!

  
-

  
He slammed the door to Chan’s room open and his leader flinched from where he had been lying down on his bed. He watched Felix hurriedly lock the door and jump in next to him before flatly saying, “Hi, Felix, no I wasn’t doing anything, of course you can come in.”

The younger grinned at him brightly. “Thanks, Chris!” He crowed in English and Chan switched to their mother tongue.

“What’d you need?” Felix smile turned to a frown and he wiggled around on the bed until Chan sighed and tugged him close, immobilizing him by wrapping his arms around the squirming boy.

“I have a problem,” Felix said, voice muffled in Chan’s shirt.

“Yes, yes,” the leader replied benevolently, “tell Papa Chris your problems.”

Felix pulled back to stare at Chan with a weirded out expression. “Never say that again, please.”

Chan pouted. Why didn’t his children love him?! “Fine,” he sniffed. “What’s wrong?”

The drastic shift between playful to worried made Chan concerned. “Lix?” He prompted and Felix sighed.

“I like Changbin-hyung,” he confessed nervously, looking at Chan warily. Yeah, he might’ve been from Australia, where same-sex marriage was legal and homosexual people were widely accepted, but that didn’t mean he was _okay_ with it.

Chan looked confused about what the problem was. “I know,” he said and Felix looked at him with wide-eyes.

“You know?” He repeated incredulously, “How?! I just found out a few minutes ago!”

“Wait, you didn’t know?” Chan asked in shock and Felix shook his head. “It was so obvious to me, mate.”

“Seriously?” Felix whimpered, hiding his face in his hands.

Chan rushed to soothe him. “But I don’t think anyone else knows! I doubt they’ve ever even entertained the idea!”

Felix looked a little bit more comforted. “I don’t know what to do about it,” he sighed out miserably and Chan patted his head.

“You just have to learn to deal with it,” he said gently. “Tell him or keep it a secret.”

Felix sent him a flat look. “You want me to tell my Korean teammate that I like him.”

The _are you an idiot?_ went unsaid, but was very prominent.

Chan huffed in mock-offense, “It was just a suggestion.”

“A pretty bad one, mate.” Felix replied, grinning as they bantered back and forth. It was a good choice to talk to Chan. He always helped out.

“Just don’t let it affect the team and it’s chill,” Chan warned and Felix nodded.

“That’s a given,” he said in a very _duh_ tone. The disrepect was astounding.

Chan hesitated before adding, “If you ever need to talk, I’m here for you, okay, Lix?” Felix grinned at him fondly and nodded.

“I know. Thanks, Chris.” Chan nodded, glad he got his message across.

“So,” he started off mischievously, “how’d you discover your big, fat crush?” His younger Aussie groaned and tried to smother him with a pillow, much to the older’s amusement.

“Shush!”


	2. First Confidante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love Wholesome™ Friendships
> 
> Also, this is such a late update. I wasn’t quite sure how to continue with this because I’m only a casual fan of SK and I didn’t wanna do the boy’s characters injustice...
> 
> Which I probably did anyways, but it’s the effort that counts I guess.

Felix was an awkward kid. And you know what awkward kids do? They avoid their crush to the point of parkouring over couches and random objects lying around in any room Felix found himself trapped in with Changbin. 

He could feel Changbin’s gaze following after him as he leapt over Hyunjin’s pile of dirty clothes on the floor and darted out the door.

He almost slammed into Chan, who quickly caught him with a small yelp. “What’s going on?” His favorite member (not really), his savior, his fellow English-speaking Aussie, asked him. 

“Nothing,” Felix replied, totally not suspiciously. What do you mean people’s eyes normally don’t flick around the room in a panic? Felix was totally acting as cool as a cucumber. 

Chan leveled him with a flat look and he crumbled, slumping into his friend’s hold. “I’m a very awkward bean,” he said into Chan’s hoodie. 

Chan patted his head, half-condescending and half-sympathetic. “I know, Lix,” he replied affectionately. 

Of course he would know, he was the one Felix poured his whole heart out to in the middle of the night when the younger would sneak into his bed to cuddle and whine. 

He heard the footsteps coming from the room he just ran out of and quickly untangled himself from Chan’s hold, giving a cheeky grin before power walking past a confused Woojin and into the living room, where his best friend sat watching a movie. 

“Sung-ie!” He cried out, leaping onto his unsuspecting member. Jisung let out a small scream, clutching his bag of peanuts tightly in one hand as the other froze midair to the remote. 

“Felix, you scared the shit out of me!” Jisung complained, pliant as his same age friend manhandled him onto the Aussie’s lap. 

“Sorry,” Felix apologized sweetly, sending Jisung the bright smile he always crumbled in the face of. 

As always, Jisung sighed, patting Felix’s cheek. “It’s fine,” he said, tossing a peanut into his mouth and chewing loudly. 

“So,” he continued, popping the salty snack into Felix’s open mouth, “what’s wrong?”

Felix twitched, slowly eating the peanut in an attempt to stall answering Jisung’s question. While their friendship usually consisted of teasing and troublemaking, Jisung could sometimes get a bit overprotective of Felix.

Like that time he almost tackled another trainee for making fun of Felix’s freckles. Or when he wrote a diss rap to a guy trying to humiliate Felix, who had horrible and broken Korean back then, and could only be stopped by the combined force of Chan and Woojin.

He didn’t want Changbin to face Jisung’s wrath if the rapper thought the older hurt Felix. “What makes you think something’s wrong?” He asked flippantly, feeling himself break out into a cold sweat at Jisung’s searching eyes. 

“You only scare and pull me into your lap when something’s bothering you.” Jisung pointed out, dusting off his salt covered fingers and turning his full attention to Felix. 

His gaze softened and he looked like the epitome of worry. “Lix,” he said, voice so gentle it made Felix weak, “you know I’m always on your side, right? I’m with you all the way.”

Fuck. Felix felt his heart shake and his willpower crumble under the force of Jisung’s earnest plea. 

“It’s nothing bad,” he said hurriedly, “it’s just…” He hesitated. If he couldn’t trust his best friend, not including Chan, then who else was there?

“I… I have a crush on Changbin-hyung,” he confessed quietly, eyes trained downward as he waited for Jisung’s reaction. 

There was only Jisung’s breathing, before a soft laugh broke through Felix’s fear. “It was pretty obvious to me, Felix.”

His head shot up and he stared at Jisung in shock. “What?”

“I’m your best friend,” the rapper scoffed, ruffling Felix’s hair. “Of course I knew.”

His mouth was hanging open, “You don’t mind? It doesn’t bother you?”

Jisung sent him a smile. “Never. Who you love doesn’t change the fact that you’re practically my soul brother.”

Was he sweating from his eyes or were those tears from Jisung’s unconditional love and support? 

“Sung-ie,” he said, voice high-pitched and touched. “I love you!” He wrapped his arms around his friend and squeezed him into a tight hug. 

Jisung embraced him back. “Me, too. Now, was that all that’s wrong? Or do you need me to throw hands?”

“No throwing hands!” Felix sputtered out. “Bin-hyung doesn’t even know and I’m scared of his reaction. Although he shows skinship with me… I don’t think it goes beyond affection for a younger brother.”

His tone, so disheartened, caused Jisung to coo at him. “It’s okay, Lix. I’ll help you out in any way.”

“Well, I’m mostly just trying to avoid being alone with him because it makes my heart hurt.” Felix sighed out, tucking his face into Jisung’s neck.

“Don’t worry, Jisung-ie’s got your back.”

Felix pulled away, sending his friend a mildly disgruntled look. “Please don’t refer to yourself in third person.”

Jisung gasped, pointing a finger at Felix accusingly. “I’m here, graciously offering my help, and you come to me, on the day of my daughter’s wedding, with this attitude?!” 

Felix almost regretted introducing that meme to Jisung. _Almost_. 

It distracted him from the looming problem of his crush-and-totally-not-love feelings.

Ugh, the gloomy direction his mind was taking… truly Top Ten Anime Betrayals. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, I just really love memes. 
> 
> This is just kind of a filler chapter tbh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I wanted to write fluff before the slight angst uwu oh what’s this? A spoiler for a chapter I haven’t even started on?
> 
> Spoilers that might not happen yet? In my author’s notes? It’s more likely than you think. 
> 
> I’M SORRY I REALLY LOVE MEMES.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~


End file.
